


Everybody Wants Some

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel comes back from the bathroom to find Santana astride her boyfriend, it’s not exactly a surprise because they’d all known what was going to happen when she’d called to invite Santana over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants Some

When Rachel comes back from the bathroom to find Santana astride her boyfriend, it’s not exactly a surprise—they’d all known what was going to happen when she’d called to invite Santana over—but it does make her pause for a moment. They look incredible together, and Rachel feels a rush of heat spread through her body at just the sight of them.

Mike’s already shirtless, and Santana’s gripping hard at his bare shoulders, rocking her hips into him as they kiss. He’s got a hand covering one of Santana’s breasts and the other kneading her ass, and when he thumbs at Santana’s already hard nipple through the fabric of her top, Santana makes a noise in the back of her throat that causes Rachel’s own breathing to hitch. She thinks she’d almost be content to stand where she is, just watching them, but Mike looks up, catching her eye over Santana’s shoulder and grins at her, before beckoning her across the room.

When she reaches them, Rachel presses against Santana’s back, sweeping her hair to one side so she can place a few open-mouthed kisses against Santana's neck. Her hands drop to finger at the hem of Santana’s shirt before reaching under, fingers splaying against the taut skin of Santana’s stomach. She can feel the rapid rise and fall of Santana’s breathing, and knowing what effect their combined touches are having on Santana just notches up her own arousal to the point where she unconsciously begins to rock herself into Santana, searching for any friction that might help release the ache building in her body.

“You get lost?” Santana asks, the throaty timbre to her voice sending a shudder down Rachel’s spine.

“No, just enjoying the view,” Rachel murmurs between kisses. Then, when she tries to push Santana’s shirt up but can’t quite manage, she tugs at the material and says, “Take this off.” Mike helps with the buttons, until Rachel can slide the top down Santana’s arms and off, dropping it to the floor. Santana’s not wearing a bra underneath, and almost before she’s fully removed her shirt, Mike bends down and sucks a nipple into his mouth.

“God,” Santana breathes immediately, then trails off into a moan that has Rachel assuming Mike’s brought teeth into play, something she knows Santana’s loves. She needs to feel Santana right now and so runs her fingers down Santana’s side, scratching lightly against the skin above her waistband and smiles when Santana’s hips jerk at her touch.

“You want my fingers, baby,” she murmurs into Santana’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and nipping at it.

Santana whimpers as her hips jerk once more, but manages a, “Please,” that has Rachel popping the buttons on her jeans and sliding her fingers beneath Santana’s panties. There’s not much room to move, but Rachel manages to fit two fingers against Santana’s clit, pressing down lightly. All three of them let out simultaneous groans and when Rachel looks at Mike to see that he’s stroking himself through his shorts, so obviously hard, she suddenly looses all patience for trying to attempt this on the couch when they have a perfectly suitable bedroom just a few feet away.

She pulls her hand out from Santana’s jeans, causing Santana to whine in protest, but her command of, “Bedroom. Naked. Now,” has them all moving quickly through the apartment.

She sheds her top as soon as she walks through the bedroom door and is in the process of removing her skirt and underwear when Santana and Mike enter.

Mike’s got a stupid grin on his face which causes Rachel to ask, “What?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. Just... I can always tell how turned on you are by the number of words you use per sentence.”

Rachel doesn’t know whether to hit him or kiss him, so she just settles back on the bed instead and says with a pout, “Yeah? Well, I think that means someone should probably be touching me right about now.”

“Oh geez,” Santana says with a short laugh. “That pout should be illegal.” But that doesn’t stop her from crawling up the bed and starting to dot kisses down Rachel’s sternum. Mike’s stood at the foot of the bed, watching Santana as she moves to take one of Rachel’s nipples into her mouth. He’s stroking himself the way Rachel knows he likes it and she can’t decide what she wants more: Santana’s mouth or Mike’s cock. Santana wins out, though, mainly because she’s right there, and Rachel pushes on her shoulders, urging her downwards.

“Please,” she says. “I need your mouth.”

That causes Santana to smirk. “Oh you do, do you?” She asks and Rachel nods frantically. She knows she must look pretty desperate, but she’s been wet since she’d suggested to Mike they invite Santana over and that was more than two hours ago. Santana lets out a throaty chuckle at Rachel’s non-verbal response then shifts down the bed so she can settle between Rachel’s thighs. She places a few hot, wet kisses against the skin of her inner thigh then runs her tongue along the crease at the top and Rachel shudders, canting her hips up in response.

“Patience,” Santana murmurs, then runs her hands up Rachel’s legs, pushing them further apart. Rachel’s whimper turns into a sharp cry of pleasure at the first touch of Santana’s tongue to her folds. Her head drops back onto the mattress and her eyes close as Santana runs her tongue in teasing strokes, enough to drive her crazy, but never landing quite where she needs it. The first time, she’d been amazed at how good Santana was at this—definitely better than Mike, not that she’ll ever say that to him because he’s more than adequate and she doesn’t want to give him ideas about not being good enough—so she knows it’s not going to take much for Santana to make her come.

She’s pushed even closer to the edge when Mike settles beside them on the bed and starts to press sharp bites then soothing kisses over her neck and breasts. Rachel can feel his hardness against her leg and reaches out blindly to touch, but before she can, Santana presses into her with two fingers and she gasps, immediately rolling her hips up to meet Santana’s thrusts.

Mike’s murmuring encouragement in her ear now, while he rolls her nipples, first one, then the other, and she’s so close. She’s got one hand buried in Santana’s hair, while the other grips Mike’s upper arm, nails digging deep, and she knows she’s probably going to be leaving marks there that’ll stay for days, but she can’t care, because Santana’s tongue is right where she needs it and her fingers are curling and hitting that spot inside of her and it’s all getting too much to bear.

Rachel looks down, catching Santana’s gaze just as she sucks her clit into her mouth and she’s gone. Her body jerks and shudders violently as she comes with Santana’s name tearing loudly from her throat.

Mike kisses Rachel gently as she comes back down and Santana’s working her way back up Rachel’s body with a series of soft touches and light presses of lips to skin. They kiss over her as she recovers until she reaches out to touch them both, causing almost identical tremors to run through their bodies.

“Fuck me while I go down on Santana,” she says to Mike, and he only grunts in response, but she can feel his cock twitch in her hand, so she’s pretty sure he’s onboard with the arrangement. It takes a little manoeuvring, but they arrange themselves so Rachel’s between Santana’s thighs and Mike’s hovering behind her.

Rachel doesn’t tease—she can tell by how wet Santana is that she’s so far beyond ready—just uses the flat of her tongue to lick a path through Santana’s folds, then pulls her clit between her lips, rolling her tongue over the top. Santana moans and reaches down to hold Rachel in place. She can hear Mike moving behind her, then there are hands on her hips and he enters her swiftly, without warning. She lets out a surprised squeak, but pushes back against his thrust, trying to take him as deep as possible. She knows watching her come always sets him off, so she doesn’t think he’ll last very long.

He’s moving with slow, deep strokes, something Rachel both loves and hates. It lets her continue to lap at Santana’s clit, but, despite how fantastic he feels inside of her, it’s nowhere near enough to make her come again. She lifts her mouth from Santana, replacing it with her fingers and looks over her shoulder.

“Baby,” she gasps. “ _Harder_.”

Mike grins at her, then his fingers grip her hips firmly and his next stroke is more forceful, pushing her forward onto Santana. And, yeah, that’s so much better. Since she can no longer use her mouth, she curls her fingers inside Santana, pressing against the spot that’s going to make her scream and angles her hand so her thumb hits Santana’s clit every time Mike’s thrusts push her forward.

She can feel Santana clenching around her fingers and the noises she’s releasing are getting louder and more frequent with every second. Mike’s panting behind her, his thrusts becoming erratic and she wishes she had a free hand because she needs just a little bit more to push her over. But then it doesn’t matter, because Mike’s reaching down and pressing his fingers against her clit and she cries out in response.

She’s not going to come again before she gets Santana off though, so she redoubles her efforts, stretching Santana with an extra finger, and that seems to be all it takes. Santana’s back arches, her whole body stiffening as she comes, her inner muscles clamping down so hard on Rachel’s fingers that Rachel can barely keep them moving through her orgasm.

Rachel barely has time to remove her fingers from Santana before Mike’s bending over her, gripping her shoulder and panting, “Come, baby, come with me now,” into her ear. And she does, crying out and burying her face into the soft skin of Santana’s stomach as Mike finishes inside of her with one final thrust.

They’re all still breathing heavily as they collapse into a heap on the centre of the bed. Santana’s fingers are running lightly through Rachel’s hair and Rachel’s tracing the bumps and dips of the muscles on Mike’s chest.

“Well that was awesome,” Mike says, still slightly breathless from the exertion.

“How could it not be,” Santana replies and then grins before continuing, “I make everything awesome.”

Rachel just laughs and settles her head against Mike’s chest, listening to the slowly calming beating of his heart. Yeah. It was definitely awesome.


End file.
